wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie McMahon
)|birth place = |birth_place = Hartford, Connecticut|resides = Weston, Connecticut|billed = Greenwich, Connecticut|debut = September 20, 1999|death_date = |death_place = |trainer = |retired = |released = }} Stephanie McMahon Levesque (born Stephanie Marie McMahon) known professionally as Stephanie McMahon, is an American businesswoman and professional wrestling personality. She is the chief brand officer (CBO) of WWE and appears as an on-screen authority figure and occasional wrestler on both the Raw and SmackDown brands. Biography Think sports-entertainment is a man’s world? Stephanie McMahon will make sure you think again. Mr. McMahon’s only daughter, Stephanie has been bossing WWE’s most powerful men around since she was old enough to form coherent sentences. As one of the principal owners of WWE and the company's Chief Brand Officer, however, she does a lot more than just talk. She’s proven herself to be a force with which to be reckoned both in and out of the ring. After all, how many of CableFax’s "Most Powerful Women in Cable” are also former Women’s Champions? Born into the sports-entertainment industry, Stephanie first got in on the family business by modeling Rockers T-shirts in the WWE Shop catalog when she was still in middle school. By the time WWE’s “Attitude Era” had taken pop culture by storm, the youngest McMahon was caught up in a rivalry between her father’s Corporation and The Undertaker’s wicked Ministry of Darkness. She might have appeared overwhelmed at first, but within months of her debut, Stephanie wed her father’s rival, Triple H, and orchestrated a takeover of WWE. It quickly became obvious that the McMahon family gusto didn’t just carry over to the Y chromosome, and Stephanie’s dominion only expanded as the years went on. A reign as Women’s Champion, a stint as SmackDown’s General Manager, one-half of The Authority and a run as Raw Commissioner ensured the everlasting expansion of Stephanie’s queendom. Away from the swirling action of TV, Stephanie continues to play an active role in the community as a firm supporter of various charities as well as a strong advocate for the Be a STAR anti-bullying campaign. Whether inside the squared circle or a WWE boardroom, she's never at a loss for enthusiasm. WWE may have been considered a man's world at one time, but Stephanie continues to be a woman firmly in charge. - WWE.com Other media McMahon has appeared on The Howard Stern Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, and Opie and Anthony. In May 2000, Stephanie appeared at the WBCN River Rave on-stage with friend, Cali, to introduce Godsmack and sign autographs in the festival area. In November 2001, McMahon appeared on a special episode of NBC's The Weakest Link where WWF personalities competed against each other for their respective charities. She made it to the final two but lost to Triple H. On August 14, 2005, McMahon along with Stacy Keibler, appeared on the season five finale of MTV's Punk'd, where she assisted with the prank played on Triple H. On March 28, 2009, McMahon appeared alongside her mother on Business News Network's The Market Morning Show. McMahon as well has made several appearances on various ESPN shows. On November 11, 2009, McMahon appeared on an episode of Food Network's Dinner: Impossible alongside wrestler Big Show. In October 2013, Stephanie became the honorary chairperson for the Special Olympics of Connecticut. Stephanie has also appeared in numerous WWE video games which are WWF WrestleMania 2000, WWF SmackDown!, WWF No Mercy, WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role, WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, WWE Raw 2, WWE WrestleMania X8, WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, WWE Crush Hour, WWE WrestleMania XIX, WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain, WWE '13, WWE 2K14, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18 and WWE 2K19. and was periodically featured during the first season of the E! television series Total Divas. On December 2, 2014, WWE released the WWE Fit Series, starring McMahon as a trainer in a fitness video designed for women. Triple H starred in a similar video for men titled WWE Power Series. McMahon appeared in a voice over role as herself in the direct-to-video animated film Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon. In May 2016, Stephanie announced via Twitter that she will be writing her memoir and it is expected to be released in 2020. She has also been on a celebrity edition of the CBS reality series Undercover Boss, disguised as a new employee just starting out in the WWE business office. Personal life McMahon began dating Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H, in 2000 during their scripted romance. The couple were engaged on Valentine's Day in 2003 and were married on October 25, 2003 in a Roman Catholic ceremony at St. Teresa of Avila Church in Sleepy Hollow, New York. In a radio interview with Opie and Anthony in 2004, Levesque claimed he began dating McMahon after being apart from his previous girlfriend, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer, for some time, despite Laurer's claims his relationship with McMahon began while they were still together. After their marriage, Stephanie took her husband's surname and legally changed her middle name to McMahon. She and Levesque have three daughters: Aurora Rose Levesque (born July 24, 2006), Murphy Claire Levesque (born July 28, 2008), and Vaughn Evelyn Levesque (born August 24, 2010). McMahon is a Republican, who alongside her husband donated $2,700 to the presidential campaign of Chris Christie. Stephanie and her family are of Irish-American descent, and she has said she is proud of her Irish roots. At a WWE live event in Dublin, Republic of Ireland in 2004, McMahon spoke during a promo about how her family originally came from County Clare. Stephanie's great-grandfather, Roderick James "Jess" McMahon, was born to Irish parents who had emigrated from Galway, Republic of Ireland to New York City during the 1870s. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation/WWE ** WWF Women's Championship (1 time) ** Slammy Awards (2 times) *** Insult of the Year (2013) – for insulting Big Show *** Rivalry of the Year (2014) – The Authority vs. Daniel Bryan ** Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award (2016) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/StephMcMahonWWE/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/stephaniemcmahon/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/stephmcmahon Category:1999 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:Authority Figures Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners